Of Tears and Fighting
by No Name1
Summary: My rewriting of when Gohan and Videl meet. As always, R&R Hmmmm, the character thingy doesn't have Videl...


Title: "Of Tears, and Fighting"  
Author: No Name  
Author Note: This Fanfic takes place after Cell, before the tournament. This fanfic is AU. Also, I'm looking for a BETA reader. If you want the position, email me at androidanonymous@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.  
Thoughts = 'text'  
Speaking = "text"  
  
Chapter One  
  
Gohan, a teenager with very unruly black hair, and eyes the same color, was getting dressed for his first day of High School at Orange Star High. He had a pair of blue jeans, and a loose fitting red T-shirt, that had a picture of two martial artist on it. His shoes were brown leather, and tied tightly. He remembered the day before, when he was clothes shopping.   
  
"But , Mom, I don't want to wear those pants. They're orange for Kami's sake!" a very annoyed Gohan. said. " and, this shirt, " he continued, "is to tight, I don't want the students at school thinking I'm a freak, because of my body."  
  
"Nonsense Gohan, you look just fine." His Mom, who was dresses in her usual yellow dress, now looked at her second son, Goten. Goten was dressed in blue pants, and a blue shirt. His hair was even more spiky then Gohan's. "Doesn't he Goten?"  
  
"Umm, I think he looked better in what he picked out." The six year old said, Glancing from the blue jeans back to the orange pants.  
  
"Oh.. okay then. I guess I'm not going to be able to change either of your minds." a rather teary eyed Chi-Chi said. " My little baby all grown up, and picking his own clothes out. I'm going to go pay for these. Change out of those, and fold them back up."  
  
Gohan did as he was told, and put them on a rack that said: Put Clothes Here. He then looked down to his brother. "Thanks Goten."  
  
"Your welcome big brother, I thought the other clothes looked kind of like clown suits. But, don't tell Mom that. Kay?"  
  
"Sure Goten." Gohan said laughing.  
  
Gohan was called out of his reverie, by his Mom calling him for breakfast. He immediately ran downstairs to his breakfast, consuming enough to feed several men. He was done in less then five minutes. After breakfast he promptly grabbed his bag and headed for the door.  
  
"'Bye Mom, bye Goten." Goten, who was still eating looked up from his food, and said a hurried goodbye, and went back to his food. His Mom on the other hand, came outside to see him off.  
  
"Bye, Gohan. Be careful of your powers. Don't fly in the city, and have fun." Gohan gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and took off. A faint Ki trail glowing behind him.  
  
`Ten minutes later he landed on top of his school. He had arrived early enough to find his classes. He ran down the stairs, not looking where he was going and ran into someone. He heard a startled cry, as he fell he thought, 'Oh great! I'm making myself look like an idiot already.' He looked down at the person under him, and saw a very pretty girl. He immediately got up from off of her and mumbled an apology, as he helped her up.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Videl, was running to the roof, as part of her morning exercises before class. She was making excedingly good time, before she ran into what felt like a wall. She fell bacwards with a small cry of surprise. She felt someone fall on top of her. She looked up to see the face, of a student she had never met before. 'Wow, he's cute... cute but heavy, and scrawny' Her thoughts were changed as she felt him move from on top of her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Now that she was up, Gohan could have a good look at her. She was about five and a half feet tall, and had black hair pulled into two pony tails. She was wearing black shorts, and a white T-shirt. "I'm sorry for running into you, are you okay?"  
  
"No, It's my fault I wasn't paying attention. I'm fine." She stuck out her hand" I'm Videl., What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Gohan, it's nice to meet you." He shook her hand, and looked at his watch. "Crud, it's 8:14! the bell's about to ring!"  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's your first day right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Just tell them you couldn't find your class. What is your first class anyway?" Asked Videl. As soon as she finished the bell rang.  
  
"Algebra two."  
  
"Ok, mine too. I'll show you where to go."  
  
Gohan followed Videl to his class room. It wasn't very far. He and Videl entered the classroom, just as the announcements were finishing.  
  
"Sorry about being late, but I was showing the new student to class." Videl lied.  
  
"That's perfectly fine." The very old teacher replied," Please take your seat." Videl did as she was told. "Gohan, come to the front and introduce yourself." Gohan walked up to the podium.  
  
"My name is Son Gohan, I like reading.."  
  
"Chicken wuss!" someone called out from the back of the class.  
  
Gohan choose to ignore the comment. "I also like marial arts."  
  
"Class,"the teacher said. "Gohan, has a 4.0 grade rating, and got every question correct on his entrance exam. Some of you could take a page from his book." the teacher loojked to Gohan. " Take a seat next to Videl."  
  
Algebra went by fast, and easy before he knew it, it was time for his next class. It turned out, that he and Videl had all the same classes. His next class was P.E.. This was the class he was dreading. He didn't want to show off his powers, but he also didn't want to restrict himself to much. After he had changed into his P.E. clothes, jogging pants, and a tank top. 'Oh great! The shirt shows off all my damn muscles.' He walked into the gym, and was met with the stares of his class mates. Awe, and he thought lust, from the women. Jealousy and loathing from the men. All except for Videl. She was giving him a thoughtful, calculating gaze. 'Wow' thought Videl 'He may look scrawny from the clothes he wears, but he is definately not scrawny.'  
  
"Today, class, we will be practising martial arts. Videl since your the top of the class, you will be paired with Gohan. pair up class."  
  
'Hmmm, something I know how to do. I wonder how good Videl is at martial arts.' Gohan thought as he walked over to Videl. "Hello, Videl." he said.  
  
"Hi Gohan, You know I think You just made enemies of the entire male population." Videl stated in a slight joking tone.  
  
"Oh well, they'll get over it. Ready to spar?"  
  
"Yep!" She ended her sentence, and immediately kicked at Gohan's head He immediately brought his arm up and blocked it. Videl then throught a punch for his abdoment that he also blocked. It continued on like that, Videl being offensive, and Gohan defending, for about five minutes.Them being the only pair who hadn't knocked one another down, had gained them a small audience. Gohan chose this moment to speak.  
  
"Videl, are you ready to fight? The warm up's over."  
  
"Wha..." was all a very confused Videl could get out before a very solid blow to her chest sent her backwards. Gohan walked over to her, and helped her up off the ground. When she grabbed his hand, instead of getting up she put her feet in his stomach, and flipped him. The confused Goahan soon found himself on the ground looking up at a smiling Videl. "That was some punch Gohan, It really surprised me. But, I think I won this match."  
  
"Really? I don't think so." he said before springing to his feet, and throwing a slow, for him, kick to Videl's legs, causing her to trip. As she fell, Gohan kicked her in the side, causing her to fall outside the designated sparring area, Announcing him the winner. Once again, Gohan walked over to her, to help her up. This time though she complied.  
  
"You alright?" Gohan asked. "I hadn't meant to kick so hard."  
  
"I'm fine. That was some match." she said. She looked back to the crowd. They all had stunned looks on their faces. 'Crap that kick really hurt. I wonder how he became so strong' After a few mre matches, it was time to change back into school clothes, and get ready for his next classes.  
  
The rest of his day went fast, and without any hitches. At the end of his last class, Videl approached him cautsiously. "Gohan, doyouwannacomeovertostudy?"  
  
"Huh?" a very confused Gohan stated.  
  
Videl blushed. 'Wow, she's even cuter when she blushes' Gohan thought. "I said, do you want to come over to study?"  
  
"Ummm, okay."  
  
"Alright, meet me at the front of the school in ten minutes, I'll show you the way to my house." Videl said, The crimson shades on her face lightening.  
  
"Alright." Gohan said and headed for his locker. 


End file.
